The Voices That Carry
by obsidian334
Summary: Dr. Stein is known as a man who indulges himself in a world of twisted science. However, he lacks in the emotional category. A person like himself can't take in a child...Stein crossed his arms. "Taborri, if you're going to dissect the squid on the dinner table; at least seperate it from the food." Taborri raised her eyebrows. He sighed, "No comments from you." OC insert.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfiction I have ever posted, so please do not judge me. Additionally, Soul Eater does not belong to me. Because I know that all introductions like these is boring, let's get straight on to the story, shall we?_

Prologue

She whimpered in the silence, clutching her legs tightly into her chest. Her bony hands held weakly onto her uncomfortable hospital dress. Soft sobs echoed throughout the hallways. The white-washed walls were splattered and adorned with wet, crimson blood. Her wide grey eyes skittered around, dilating madly. Her throat was sore; she had already screamed for a long period of time. The floor underneath her was frigid, seeping the warmth out of her bare feet. Her head suddenly heaved forward, clashing into the wall in front of her. An unbearable pain lingered in her chest and she was unable to eliminate it. Blood trickled down her forehead. Her hands slapped against the wall. Her fingernails created an ominous screech as it tore the wallpaper.

"Blood must come off," She croaked, her once gleaming gray eyes dulled. "Red is bad, very, very, very bad."

She ignored the blood streaming from her forehead, into her broad, grinning mouth. She took a small sip of the rusty blood and felt it slither down the insides of her neck. A terrified expression pasted on her pale face.

"No!" She exclaimed, pulling her navy-black hair, shaking her head continuously. "I can't become a monster! I am a girl, not a monster! My name is..." Her voice drifted away.

"What is my name?"

Small bumps sprouted on her skin, shivering down to the core of her heart. She gritted her teeth.

She chanted, praying, twitching, and_ hoping_ that her memory wouldn't fail her. "My name is... My name is..."

Tears slid down her face once more, mixing with the blood. She lost everything now. She tilted her head upwards to greet a peculiar sight. Her eyes scanned his appearance. He was towered over her and she saw grey eyes behind big, shiny glasses.

A voice emitted from his mouth. "Well look here, only one little girl has survived here. Worthy of being experimented on..."

At the word experiment, her body instinctively flinched and shivered. She started hyperventilating, her breath quickened and her chest was prepared to scream.

Nothing came out. Her tainted gray eyes widened. Her voice was gone.

She calmed down instantaneously. Her formerly terrified eyes glanced down in pure melancholy.

It was silent for a while. Was it minutes? Hours? She didn't know. But the man was still there. After a while, the man took out a white stick and lit the end on fire with a lighter. Smoke came out of it. Her shoulders relaxed as the comforting gas hit the low ceiling and dissolved. An unknown emotion flickered in her eyes, grabbing the man's attention. The man closed his eyelids; his glasses sliding down his nose. She has the potential, he noticed, as he peered into her unusual soul. He hesitated. He's exactly positive he would regret this in the future. What did _he_ know about _children_, he thought. He knew that he was an extremely sadistic and abnormal as a child (and he still is). He frowned slightly. This child was different though. Her soul...

What was he thinking? He sighed. It'll be worth it, he thought.

"...Follow me." The man turned and walked away. His head turned to look at her once more. "Well?"

The girl supported her weight on her bony legs. She wiped some blood off of her forehead with her index finger. With the blood, she started writing on the wallpaper in a sloppy manner.

Taborri.

She paused as she finished with the 'i' and turned to face the man with an unsure expression on her face. It wasn't her real name but... What else could she call herself?

"Taborri... That's a fitting name." The man nodded as the girl followed behind him.

Taborri's eyes watered once she saw the sinister, smiling moon. Its despicable eyes scanned the city, blood dripping from its gleaming white teeth. It chuckled at her unfortunate circumstances, of her demise.

The moon she was friends with was gone...

_ A/N: Please review or comment below. Also, if you are to insult my work; at least make it constructive critisism. Thank you._


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Sorry about the late update. There was school, studying, lack of time (insert many reasons why I didn't update sooner). Well, at least it's the weekend (^-^). Anyway, thank you for all who had reviewed and followed :). Enjoy~!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Only my original character. That is all._

**Chapter 1**

Biology was the first and foremost subject Taborri has learned as Master's student. They covered material from the unusual nerves of the brain to every bone joint in a human's body.

Master would constantly bring back some type of animal to dissect. He would order her to start slitting the stomach and observe how the digestive system worked. Intestines spilled on the table. The scientist's apprentice would gape with curiosity; disassembling every single limb on its body and observe the creature's tiny heart. She would so very carefully skin the animal, observing the muscles and bone. The eyes were a cautious process, for it was tiny to study from. Too much pressure from her hand would cause the liquids to squirt out rapidly. Taborri extracted the frog's brain with nimble, manipulative fingers, her scissors left isolated on the side of the desk.

Master smiled awkwardly. "Good job Taborri," His glasses glinted in the dim light. Taborri simply nodded; her grey eyes as blank as ever.

Master, known as Dr. Franken Stein, twisted the knob on his head. _Clink. Clink. Clink_. A one, tiny bead of sweat trickled down his temple. His smile became slightly strained.

Stein gave a mental sigh. He felt an awkward emotion whenever he was near the petite and fragile figure. He declared mentally that it was just a process of getting used to the girl. He usually lived alone (if a specific annoying red head didn't count). Also, Stein was trying to adapt to the fact that he actually took this girl in as an apprentice, not as a subject. Though, he would get those constant urges just to slit open the skull of her brain.

Just.

One.

Little.

Peek.

His grey eyes glistened darkly in insanity. He forced himself to take a sharp inhale. His hands stopped twitching for the silver, crimson sheeted scissors.

Stein debated over choices. It was for science's sake that he'd have to stop his reoccurring urges. She was suffering from selective mutism and amnesia from the multiple 'events' that had occurred in the beginning of her life span. If she was in the middle of an operation, it was likely that she'd die of heart failure. He would have to wait patiently.

Was he that patient? He highly doubt it.

Despite the fact that he desperately wanted to dissect her to observe that odd soul for his own purposes, she is an extremely quick learner. She memorized most of the anatomy of the human body as well as the basic structure of other creatures. Of course learning such information like this was a positive aspect in the battle field, observing the opponents restrictions and stabbing their 'soft' spots. She's only beginning to enter the level of 'prodigy' he was.

However, physically she had no chances of winning. Her fragile figure and feeble heart, the enemy would quickly use it to their advantage and kill her. She's not even close to approaching the average physical standards of an average meister or weapon. But she's six, how can he blame her?

A small motion pulled him back to reality. Taborri tugged on his lab coat's sleeve.

"Yes?" He asked, his eyebrows waved.

An inhuman sound emitted from her stomach. Taborri tinged a light pink color in embarrassment and bluntly pointed her index finger into her mouth.

"...Right." The fact nearly slipped out of his mind. It was essential for them to eat soon. They haven't touch or drank any type of edible material since the few operations that they both tested on.

Taborri sat on the stool patiently, expecting for the bland loaf of bread they always ate. Even though her stomach craved for something more than the hard substance. She opened her mouth in order to state a sentence; to just say she wanted something else to eat. A click went on the back of her mind and she closed her mouth. How foolish it was to think she could still talk! To think she actually improved her inner intellect and logical intelligence, she mentally scolded herself.

Her eyes meandered to the cold floor. She swallowed, shoving a foul taste down her throat.

Master turned to face the petite girl and froze in thought. A minute feeling pulsed in his chest. He sighed and simply accepted the feeling. Nothing bad can come out of it. Taborri's stomach started gurgling a sound foreign to his ears. Perhaps they should eat something else.

"Steak." He mumbled out loud.

Taborri's eyes blinked twice in shock, her usual monotone face ruined by a quick, shocked expression.

He strode over to the usually neglected cabinet in top corner; sorting through the unorganized herbs and spices. "I thought it would be a nice change of pace if we were to eat something decent," He shifted his eyes to her. "I haven't cooked in a while though. Do you mind?"

Taborri shook her head. She didn't mind at all.

He gave a genuine, but hasty, smile. "Okay.

As he took the cooking oil and wiped it on a wire gauze, Taborri's mind wandered once bit the flesh inside of her cheeks. Master was doing something really nice to her and she wasn't repaying him with anything. What kind of an apprentice was she? Her weight shifted to the other leg. She needed to make him proud somehow...

Dissecting something that she never done before would make him pleased! Her bottom lip protruded minimally. Though she already knew how to dissect a rat, frog, and pigeon with no flaws. She memorized its capabilities, limits, movement, and life by simply looking at them. There was no fun turning something inside out when she already knew what was in there. What else is here... Her eyes scanned the room. There is some caged animals in the side. Completely different fauna that she was used to, but one looked awfully familiar.

As it made useless actions to escape, she had a good look at its wing span. Her eyes glinted, examining the bird's talons. Its claws were blunted, practically unusable for fighting. She noticed the bird has no attained fat. Fortunately, it was only an inconsiderable amount of malnutrition. It's proud attitude has lessoned and it ruffled its brown and white feathers. Its dull yellow beak lowered as it stared into her own grey eyes. The piercing eyes of battered steel caused the bird to lift its white feathered head once more and back farther onto its cage.

Suddenly, the lopsided gears in her head started shifting. This birdie is not a good birdie. Free birdies are good. Good birdies are free. Trapped birdies are bad. Bad birdies are trapped. Trapped birdies needs punishments. 'Cause trapped birdie was a really, _really_ bad birdie.

A small grin spread across her face. Here birdie birdie... Come out to play...

Her pupils grew smaller and her small grin broadened.

It started shrieking, its pitch black eyes widened in fear.

Taborri giggled silently and walked forward; her feet emitting eerie footsteps.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Snip._

She grabbed the scissors on the table and raised it, her eyes started gleaming red.

_Sn-_

Suddenly, her wrist was caught and a pair of glasses glinted in the dim light.

"Taborri," Dr. Stein said sternly, "What are you doing? You know, it's unnecessary to kill this creature suddenly. It is, after all, the national bird of our country."

Taborri frowned. Why didn't Master understand? She thought that he would be very proud if she were to dissect something as interesting as this rare creature. Why save it when it's shackled and caged in the first place?

"Taborri. No matter how... delightful the emotion of pleasing or dissecting something is; we can't just kill everything on our sight. Or else, that is the proof that our small bits of sanity that we were able to hold is gone. Do you comprehend?

Taborri's eyes stared at the floor. She nodded sluggishly.

His stern eyes loosened. "Good."

He lifted the bird's cage and carried it out of the laboratory. Taborri followed his tail; shuffling her steps cautiously.

"Here," Master said, opening the bird's cage. It immediately flew away, its previous bleak black eyes shining in pride.

As the bird flew off behind the drooling sun, Taborri's eyes finally met the bird's. It shone of Freedom.

_"Hey _, when we read the book _, do you think that Freedom is a meanie?"_

The bald eagle flew from her eyesight. Taborri didn't notice that her left hand was trembling.

_"Freedom can only pick good people. People like us can never-"_

An action tore her from the voices. Master ruffled her hair and kneeled on one knee. A single cigarette dangled from his mouth.

"Hey kid, don't think so hard about sad things. Just let go for a moment." He grunted as he motioned himself into a standing position, leading the way back into... home. He turned and gave his (in)famous smile. "The steak is waiting."

Taborri closed her eyes in relief and jubilation. She smiled widely.

Letting go?

... She'll try.

_A/N: ... Finally finished... 11:32 at night... *sleeps*_


End file.
